


Ignipotent

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Ending, Spit Kink, Sub!Cody, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyones favorite horny number, light orgasm denial, like so much oral sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Ignipotent; adjective; English: presiding over fire.Topping the untoppable - you take charge of Commander Cody for once.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Reader, CC-2224 | Cody & You, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Ignipotent

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: Flesh by Simon Curtis 
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle

Cody was a serious man. 

He had to be, after all, considering how often his general lost his lightsaber and that his favorite tactic for getting the jump on incoming droids was  _ literally  _ jumping on them. 

When he first told you about that you had laughed, until the thin pressed lines of his lips told you that he was anything but kidding. 

So you offered him somewhere soft to rest his head. A hot meal and a shower in a ‘fresher he could actually use without banging his elbows on the durasteel walls. You offered him anything he wanted, just for the night. 

And what he wanted was you. 

When the war took away his sense of self, his autonomy, you helped him find it again. When he started to forget his name you would yell it into the night until the numbers two, two, two, and four were erased from his mind. He would revel in your softness, in the way you took all of his rough edges and frustrations and would beg for more. 

He knew you loved his commanding tone, the way he’d wrap his large hand around your neck as he drove into you, whispering the dirtiest words in your ear. He would cling to you for hours after, until you’d tickle his side and escape from beneath him to make a pot of tea and a snack, despite his insistence that he was more than capable of doing so. 

You just wanted to take care of him for a few moments. To be his escape. You would let him tear you apart over and over again, let him release every ounce of stress he carried; let him forget for a precious short time that he was a marshal commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. 

For a few hours he was content to just be  _ your  _ commander. To lose himself in your silken heat and remember who he was at the very core - not just some fabricated piece of cannon fodder, lucky and skilled enough to survive countless battles beside his general. 

His brothers had dragged him to 79’s when they landed after he was finally cleared from the med-bay, wanting to celebrate their recent victory and kickstart their short leave before shipping out again. 

He reluctantly agreed and commed you on his way to the bar, unwilling to waste precious seconds away from you and your warmth. It had been five and half standard months since he had seen you last, and he found himself checking his reflection in the mirror of the airtaxi before taking a firm elbow to the rib cage. 

“Relax brother,” Waxer grunted, shifting in his seat. “Your nose is almost healed, I doubt she’ll even notice.” 

Cody gave him a weak grin before patting his hair back anyways. The past few months had been particularly gruelling and he hadn’t been able to keep in contact with you for much of it. Plus, he had broken his nose in a recent fight. 

With a droid. 

That he punched. 

And after all of that time he spent telling you about Kenobi and how utterly reckless some of his plans were despite his good intentions, he couldn’t help but think you’d be unhappy to hear that he resorted to punching droids in the midst of heavy battle. But what else was he to do when the Jedi were throwing each other and his men were dying and his blaster was too kriffing hot to touch. He couldn’t let anyone else die that day, except for maybe himself. 

So he punched the droid square in the head before ripping it off and tossing it to the side, hurling the body of the decapitated B1 into the advancing squadron. 

Apparently that was all the motivation that his men needed and the battle swiftly ended with few casualties and several injured, Cody amongst them. 

He was retelling the tale to Fox and a few of the Guards, a half smile on his face as he gestured with his bandaged hand when you strode into the bar, searching him out. 

You found him in his normal spot, standing against the gold emblazoned table claimed by the 212th. Various brothers had painted little symbols across it where others had inscribed their names. You weren’t surprised to find him there, surrounded by his brothers, despite the tired circles under his eyes. 

Except, you realized as you drew closer to him, weaving around the boys dancing on the floor, those circles were actually fading bruises, flanking the crack that was semi-healed across the bridge of his nose. And then you caught sight of his bandaged hands and concern started to grow in your chest, quickly joined by anger. 

Anger because he had clearly been hurt and hadn’t bothered to mention it to you. Anger because when he saw your lips press into that tight, thin line that mirrored his own he sheepishly looked away, suddenly far more interested in Fox’s new paint than your approach. Anger because it had been so long since you’d seen him last, and here he was, hurt and laughing about it, like his life didn’t matter. 

“What in the nine Corellian hells did you do to yourself?” you hissed, stomping up to him as Waxer and Boil shared a tentative glance before grabbing their brothers in red, leaving the two of you suddenly alone. 

“We were pinned down so I thought I’d try something new,” he shrugged casually. 

“Something new, huh?” you snarked, crossing your arms as you glared at him. “So what did you do, punch the kriffing droids to death?” 

“Actually that’s exactly what I did,” he smiled, reaching for your hips before he pulled his hands back to his sides when he noticed your scowl. 

“What?” he said defensively, mirroring your stance. “It worked in the moment, we suffered minimal casualties -” 

“And what if you had been one of them?” you interrupted, tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes. “You love order but you thrive in chaos. You could’ve been killed, Cody.” 

“Unfortunately that’s my job, darling. There is no greater honor than to die -” 

“In service to the Republic, yeah, I know. I haven’t seen you in nearly six months -” you argued, stepping closer to him. “I thought you might have. That maybe something had gone wrong, or even worse that maybe it went right. I didn’t think I would get to see you again, and then you comm me here, don’t even tell me that you were hurt -” 

You were leaning into him with every word until he closed the space, pressing his lips to yours in a deep kiss that left you gasping for air. 

“We’re going home now,” you told him firmly, gingerly wrapping your hand around his before dragging him out of the bar and into the very first airtaxi you could find. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You were still simmering on the short ride back to your apartment, though you could feel yourself calming with every gentle circle Cody drew on your knee. 

Away from prying eyes and in front of your door he mouthed at your neck, his arms wrapped around you as you punched in your access code. When the door slid open you stumbled inside, having lost the support of the door with Cody leaning against your back. As it closed he pushed you up against the wall, kissing the corner of your jaw before whispering against the shell of your ear. 

"You gonna let me make it up to you darling? Let your commander make you feel good?" 

You swallowed your moan and splayed your hands across his chest plate, steeling yourself with a deep breath. 

"No sweetheart, I'm not," you smiled, giving him a gentle push towards the couch. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders right now.” 

“Is that so?” he challenged, planting his feet on the floor. 

“Yeah,” you retorted, giving him a playful shove. 

“You think you can handle me?” he growled, voice low as he shuffled backwards. 

You hummed as he sank into the cushions, running your hand through his hair as you stooped over him. "There's a good boy," you whispered, feeling heat blossom in your core at the way he shuddered against you. 

“Is that what you need sweetheart?” you crooned, scratching your nails across his scalp. “Need to be reminded that you’re  _ good _ ?” 

He looked up at you with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, licking the corner of his mouth before gripping the back of your thighs. 

“Please.” 

You smiled when you kissed him, wrapping your fingers into the curls at the base of his neck as you traced his lower lip with your tongue before pulling it between your teeth, sucking gently. He moaned into you when you bit down, squeezing your leg when you tugged on the thick hair you had tangled in your fingers. 

“Hands to yourself,” you mumbled, kissing his cheek before moving to his jaw, leaning him back to trail kisses down to his chin and across his neck, savoring the way his breath hitched when your teeth caught his skin. 

He reluctantly pulled his hands away from you, digging his fingers into the soft cushion as you worked to remove his plastoid breast and back plates, setting them on the floor with a heavy thud. You tugged at his pauldrons as you settled on his thigh, slowly dropping them to the ground as you adjusted yourself against him. 

You rolled your hips against him, slowly unfastening his rerebraces as you sighed into him, tracing your fingers across his blacks, heat radiating off his muscled chest. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” you whispered in his ear, rubbing your hands across his upper arm. He grunted in response, flexing his hands on the cushion before tipping his head back and to the side, opening himself to you. 

You licked your lips before sinking your teeth into the skin below his pulse point, careful not to leave a mark onto him as you ground onto his plastoid covered thigh, the ridge across the front of it catching against your leggings. You hummed as you moved against him, covering him in slow kisses before removing his vambraces. 

A glint of gold shimmersilk at his left wrist caught your eye and you folded his blacks back to see a strip of the fabric sewn into the dark fabric, peeking out along the edge. You realized it was a scrap from the dress you had worn the first night you met him; the one he tore to pieces, too impatient to free you from it properly. 

“I needed -” he started, stopping to watch your eyes soften, delicately kissing his wrist before placing his hand back at his side. “I need you,” he corrected himself, voice gruff while he lifted his thigh, jostling you against him. You gasped at the pressure against your clit, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. 

“I know sweetheart,” you mumbled, shifting on him to chase the sweet friction he was providing. 

“I thought about you every day," he rumbled into your shoulder, gritting his teeth as you sighed, the fabric of your leggings rubbing against you, barely relieving the ache you had felt during his absence. 

“That so?” you asked quietly, nipping at his skin around the collar of his blacks, rocking your hips on the plastoid armor over his thigh. 

“Thought of that gorgeous face you make you come,” he whispered, voice thick as he struggled to keep his hands on the couch. “Wanted to take you against that wall,” he grunted, pausing to take a deep breath as you moaned in his ear. 

“On this couch,” he continued, fingertips inching closer to your thighs as your breath quickened. 

“Wanted to bury my head between your thighs, get drunk on you,” he strained through gritted teeth, watching your face contort with pleasure as you ground down on him, climbing higher as you clung to his chest. 

“Wanted to take you so hard you’d feel me between your legs for the next year,” he growled as you shook against him, moaning his name before kissing him hard, cupping his cheek with one hand as you slid your tongue against his. 

“You wanna taste more of me,” you asked with a heady whisper, groaning as he adjusted below you. 

“Please darling, let me make you come with my tongue,” he begged, eyes wide as he flexed his grip on your couch cushion. 

“Go get in bed,” you instructed, crawling off of his lap. “And make sure you’re naked by the time I get in there.” 

Cody jumped off the couch and offered you a mock salute with a cheeky grin that turned to frustration when he went to unfasten the tassets at his thighs, one shining slightly in the light of the apartment from where you had soaked through your leggings. You took over removing them and let them fall to the floor, moving to his greaves and finally his shoes. 

He started to remove his blacks and you stopped him, stripping him bare with glacial movements and a flood of open mouthed kisses across his body. “Now go,” you whispered with a kiss to his ear, playfully swatting at his backside when he turned from you. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

You licked your lips when you entered the room, eyes roaming over Cody’s large frame and the way he took up the majority of your bed when he sprawled out as you pulled off your clothes. You trailed your hand up his leg, smirking at the hiss he expelled when the tip of your fingers ghosted over the skin of cock, weeping with need. 

You dragged your fingernails up his chest to cup his chin, tracing his plump lips with your thumb before pressing it into his mouth. He sucked on it gently before running his soft tongue over the tip of your finger. 

“Do you still want to make me come with your tongue sweetheart?” you mused, your free hand running through his hair. He hummed as he nodded eagerly, silently begging to taste you. You let him swirl his tongue around your thumb once more before pulling it from his mouth, kissing him firmly before climbing onto the bed. 

“Don’t drop me,” you chuckled as he eagerly reached for you, helping you settle with your knees at his shoulders and your feet towards his head. 

“Never in a million years,” he mumbled before licking a long strip along your entrance, groaning as he lapped at your sweet nectar before taking your clit into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Cody, you feel so good,” you moaned, rolling your hips as he found a pattern he was happy with, going back and forth between sucking at your clit and probing your entrance with his tongue. 

“You’re doing so well sweetheart,” you praised, savoring the press of his fingertips against your thighs at your compliments. “Just like that baby, right there.” 

He hummed from below you, circling your clit with his tongue. You gasped before leaning forward, spitting on his cock before taking his hot flesh into your hand. His moans vibrated through your core as you stroked him, his hands tightening around you with every movement. 

“Easy, sweetheart,” you breathed, shimmying when he relaxed his grip before taking him into your mouth. He made the most sinful noise as you took him deep in your throat, bucking his hips gently to speed you along. 

You pulled off of him, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. “Uh-uh,” you reprimanded gently, hearing him whisper a guilty  _ sorry  _ before diving back into your dripping pussy. He lapped at you as you took him back in, groaning as you swallowed around him. 

“Come for me darling,” he begged, biting your inner thigh as he moved to support you with one hand, slipping his middle finger into your aching heat. He ran his tongue across the mark he left, shuddering as you traced your tongue over each ridge of his cock. 

He felt you clench around him when he added a second finger, searching out that hidden place - the one you always complained you couldn’t quite reach when you were thinking of him. When he found it he ran his rough pads across the sensitive flesh, savoring the deep moan that rumbled through your chest before you took him in your hand. 

“You feel so good,” you mewled, gasping as he thrust against you. Your hips started to falter and you hit your peak as Cody pulled his fingers from you, eagerly drinking down every drop of your release. He whined when you rolled off of him and onto your side, running your hand across his lower abdomen. 

“What’s the matter pretty boy?” you hummed, lazily kissing his clavicle. 

“Please keep touching me - you felt, you felt so good darling,” he panted, lifting your chin to his. He was laying it on thick, giving you wide loth-kitten eyes and pouting his lower lip just slightly. You gave a peck to his nose before kissing him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

“Anything for you,” you smiled, swinging your leg over his hips to straddle him. You teased him as you rolled your hips, his hands flying to your waist. You let him slip inside, slowly sinking down his length to settle in his lap. 

“I missed you,” you breathed, running your hands over his chest. 

“I missed you too,” he smiled gently, raising his hips before stilling under your gaze. 

“Relax,” you cooed, massaging his chest. He began to melt under your touch, shifting with a quiet grunt. 

“I’ve waited so long to have you,” you smiled, tracing your fingers across his shoulder, “I can wait a few more moments… can you?” 

He swallowed thickly before nodding his head, echoing your words. 

“Anything for you.” 

“So good for me,” you grinned, watching him bite his lip to stifle a whimper as you squeezed around his length. You started to massage down one arm, soothing away his tension as you slowly worked at his muscles. Reaching his hand you brought it to your mouth, kissing each of his fingers before setting it back down and taking the other. 

You kissed those fingers too, and then rubbed small patterns into him as you moved up his arm, watching the way his eyes fluttered with pleasure. When you reached his shoulders he groaned low in his chest. You pressed harder against him, observing the strain in his neck before rubbing down and across his chest. 

When you started to trace the muscled lines of his abdomen he reached his hands behind his head, holding tight to your headboard. 

“Something wrong?” you asked softly, shifting in his lap to languidly run your hands over his sides, working out knots as you went. He exhaled slowly, shaking his head. 

“No darling, just have to hold myself back from absolutely -” 

He stopped short when your hands traveled back up the planes of his chest, massaging at the base of his throat. He bit his lip again to quiet himself and you brought your fingers to his mouth, gently tapping until he released himself. 

“Let me hear you,” you murmured, returning to massaging the thickly corded muscles of his neck. 

He gasped out as your fingers dug into his flesh, breaking down months of tension and discomfort. He grunted as your fingers worked higher and higher, breath hitching when you reached just below his jaw, fingers teasing at his pulse points. 

Carefully, slowly, you expanded your hand into the c-shape you had been accustomed to taking, wrapping your hand as best you could around Cody’s neck. He licked his lips in anticipation and you gave a gentle squeeze, smiling at the filthy string of curse words that fell from his mouth. 

“You like that sweetheart?” you cooed, squeezing harder as he whined out a yes from under you. 

He cried out as you began to roll your hips against him, adjusting your hand around his neck as you pulsed it against his flesh. Each time you rocked against him you felt him brush against the spot that always left you seeing stars. You chased your high, beaming at his blissed out face. 

“You’ve been so good Cody,” you praised, taking your hands from his throat and peppering him with small kisses. “Do you think you can do one more thing for me?” 

“Anything,” he grunted, flexing his hands against your bed frame.

“Let go,” you whispered, biting the shell of his ear. 

That was all it took to get him to release your bed, his hands flying to your hips and digging into your soft flesh. He thrust up into you at a brutal pace, chanting your name and several curses as you eagerly met him. 

With a low rumble he rolled on top of you and you wrapped your legs around him, allowing him to thrust even deeper. 

"Feel so good," you moaned, clinging to his chest. You were quickly cresting, struggling to hold on to him as he rutted into you, spurred on by the rough edges of his voice. 

As you came you bit into his shoulder with a cry, overwhelmed by the way he surrounded you. 

"Harder," he grunted, slowing just enough that he was sure you could hear him. "Bite me harder, please." He tilted his head to the side, begging you to make your mark. 

You moaned as you turned your teeth to his throat, licking across them before sinking into his bared skin, biting into an area you knew would be covered by his high necked blacks. He cried out in pleasure, hips stuttering as he spilled inside you. 

You traced your tongue over the marks you left behind, nearly certain whatever bruise you caused would be healed over by the next morning. He groaned as he lifted his head from your chest, feeling your fingers carding through his hair. 

"Can I clean you up?" he asked sweetly, and when you nodded yes he began to slowly slide down your body, resting between your thighs.

"There's no place like home," he smiled to himself, lapping at your dripping entrance to swallow everything down. He moaned at the taste of him mixed with you, eagerly licking until you were coming apart again, sighs and moans much softer as you tangled your hands in his hair. 

He took the last of his cum into his mouth and crawled back to your mouth, kissing you heavily so you could taste all he had to offer. You hummed as he pulled away, scooting over on the bed to give him room to join you. 

"I'm sorry," Cody murmured, shifting around to get comfortable. 

"I'm sorry too, I was just so worried -" 

"You don't have to worry about me," he said quietly, running his knuckle across your cheek. 

"Of course I do, Cody. Sometimes it's hard being the one that survives. You, me, Kenobi, we all know that," you said softly, curling around him. 

"You're more similar to him than you realize," you continued, pressing a kiss to his clavicle. "Except instead of dropping your lightsaber, you run around punching droids." 

"I don't carry one of those," he half joked, holding you tight to his chest. 

"I know that bantha-brain," you grumbled, kissing the hollow of his throat. "But you  _ do _ carry everything else, and I just… I don't want you to feel like you have to carry it alone anymore." 

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the top of your head 

"What for?" you asked sleepily, eyes fluttering as you drifted. 

"Reminding me," he smiled, tipping his head to gently kiss your temple before resting his forehead against your own. 

"And for the best orgasm I've ever had."


End file.
